My Reason (Yohane's Side)
by Endestprana
Summary: A beginning for Yoshiko's adoration...


" _ **The kindness reflected in those eyes were the one that saved me back then"**_

It was around the time when Yoshiko visited Tokyo with her parents. She was a first-year in junior high school back then. She was so excited to be able to go to such big city like Tokyo. Unlike Numazu, there's so many kind of shops she could visit to further increase her little demon-related goods. Thus, making her doing something a little bit stupid, which was running fast into an unknown district and then get lost in the process. How unlucky for Yoshiko.

Well, she didn't realized it right away. At first, she went into a big shop that sells so many kind of goth-related dresses. It also sells black feathers. Don't know why, but Yoshiko certainly wanted that one certain black feather. Well, as anyone can deducted, she bought it right away. She didn't remember the price. What she could remember now is that black feather's price made her unable to took any buses to go to her cousin's place back then. Unlucky incident number 2, yet to be realized by Yoshiko.

Smirking like an old man, Yoshiko left the shop and went into another one right in front of it. Unfortunately, by the time she reached the front door of that very shop, she forgot she left her wallet with her parents and then she decided to go back to where her parents was, only to found out that she didn't even remember how she got into this district in the first place. Unlucky incident 1, realized by Yoshiko.

Trying to look composed, she continued her previous trip into the shop she left earlier. There, she saw so many kinds of goth accessories. Very beautiful, fitted for fallen angel like her. There was an urge to bought them right away, but her memories reminded her that her wallet was with her parents and she couldn't find them. She almost cried, but she held it back, at least until she once again left the shop. She found a bench and sat there, unconsciously crying at her stupidity for rushing so fast that she forgot also forgot her whole bad and now she can't even made it to her cousin's place. Unlucky incident 2, realized by Yoshiko.

For an hour, Yoshiko just sat on that bench and she tried to stop her tears from spilling again. Well, she couldn't. She couldn't bought the dress. She wanted it. While thinking about that over and over, a voice calling out to her from afar. She flinched the moment she heard that. She tried to looked around, caught no glimpse of her parents calling for her. It must be another misfortune, Yoshiko thought as she went back to the bench, only to be flinched once again when a woman with raven-colored hair and brown-colored eyes approached her running while calling her name.

For a moment, time stopped as Yoshiko though about her whole situation. She didn't know that girl. But why does she looked so familiar? Did she had a previous life experience together or what? Yoshiko didn't think so. This mysterious girl, who is she? As she reached what seemed to be a conclusion that the girl is a stranger, she remembered a picture given to her by her parents before their visit to Tokyo. It contained her cousin's picture, a kind of charm in case she got lost (something that happened quite often in every trip of their family). She was shocked when she saw that picture. She realized why the girl was calling out to her. Her parents must've been searching for her for a while now, didn't find her, and then contacted the girl for help, concluded the whole explanation for this whole situation.

Yoshiko couldn't hold her tears anymore. She ran straight to the girl that called her name for a while now. The blue-haired girl caught Yoshiko in her arms and hugged her. Yoshiko felt glad. She was no longer lost. Her cousin found her. She felt relieved when her cousin hugged her and took her hand, holding it tight. Her cousin's kindness stopped her self-loathing towards her carelessness. Those amber-like pupils showed Yoshiko hope. They told Yoshiko to relax because everything is going to be fine and because her cousin is there with her. Her cousin's hug gave Yoshiko a peace of mind. As she cried, Her cousin showed her the way to the place where Yoshiko's parents were waiting for them.

Finally met her parents, she was scolded for a while before they hugged her and thus made her crying her heart out. Again. As she was hugged, she looked at her cousin who saved her and she was smiling at her, holding Yoshiko's cheek and telling her that everything's okay now. When the sun approached the west, they went to the cousin's family house, Sonoda Household, whereas her cousin, Sonoda Umi, is known as the only heir of Sonoda Dojo.

Back to the present, Yoshiko stares at the brown-colored eyes that looked at her with a curiosity those of a cat. That certain dark red-haired girl took an interest in her. She didn't know why, she just did. At the first time they met (considering the bumping incident nonexistent for her), this girl called Riko asked her if she'd already met her back then. Well, Yoshiko didn't remember the bumping incident and unfortunately that turned out really important to Riko. At least that's what had been said to her.

Yoshiko finds Riko as the girl with special kindness, at least that's what directed at her. She didn't know if it was false or not. But one thing she knows for sure is those brown-colored eyes shows the same kindness her cousin showed to her back then. Looking at Riko felt really nostalgic for Yoshiko. She loved it when Riko showed an interest in her, no matter what the cause is. It feels like she was facing her beloved cousin again. It feels like they are the same yet different person.

Looking back, no wonder she fell for Riko. She is like a splitting image of her beloved cousin. Well, now she loved Riko more than her cousin (the main cause for this was her cousin just told her the other day about a girlfriend she just made).Hahahahaha. Her fate must be playing a trick to her not-so-damn-unlucky-anymore life. Nonetheless, she's glad that because of her cousin's kindness back then she was able to recognize just how wonderful girl like Riko is.


End file.
